Biotelemetry is the process of measuring biometric data. Telemetry systems in the art have traditionally been focused on the multi-measurement and monitoring of biological statistics and have been tethered to large monitoring systems.
The present invention provides a pulse oximetry sensor and system focused on improvement at the “point of care” including improvements in portability, functionality and efficiency.